


九辫-【沦陷②】（ABO）

by xugongjin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO小破车, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xugongjin/pseuds/xugongjin
Summary: 奶味Alpha×烤鸭味Omega





	九辫-【沦陷②】（ABO）

杨九郎把两人身上收拾了一下，穿好衣服，把累得睡着的张云雷抱上车后座，自己去前面开车。  
“辫儿，现在都已经凌晨了，边上也没什么药店开门的，我先带你回家去啊。”他知道后边的张云雷已经睡着了，也知道发情热不会只持续一天，这句话他像是在对着张云雷说，也像是在给自己找个借口。  
到了杨九郎家，他把张云雷放在床上安置好，出去把粥熬上。一阵发情热过后，Omega的身体是严重缺水的，需要补充大量的水分，杨九郎干脆把水壶放在了床头，随喝随倒。  
“九郎......渴......”  
“来，起来，”杨九郎把他从床上扶起来，感受到他的身体还在发烫，“多喝点儿水。”  
“嗯......”张云雷喝完水，还抓着杨九郎的手不放，“我好热......”  
“唉，”杨九郎叹了口气，“你还能看清我是谁吗？”  
“九郎，翔子。”  
“磊磊，那我问你个问题好吗？”  
“好。”张云雷尽力压抑住内心的冲动，冷静地听他说。  
“三年前，你为什么要拒绝我，刚刚在后台，你为什么又喊我名字？”杨九的声音已经发颤了。  
“三年前......”  
三年前，张云雷劫后余生，刚做完手术，还处于恢复期。这件事对杨九郎的打击不小，他迫不及待的跟他表白，希望可以照顾他一辈子，却被张云雷拒绝了，一句“我不喜欢你，咱们只是搭档”，就把杨九郎的心打碎了，以忙工作为由离开了几天。过了几天，他又恢复如常，还是天天陪在张云雷身边，两人的关系好像又回到从前，对几天前的事也默契的绝口不提。  
“三年前，我也不确定我还能不能站起来，还能不能说相声，我怕我拖累你，事业上，生活上，我都害怕，”张云雷哑着嗓子说，“我喊你，你也听见了，现在要再说我不喜欢你，你还信吗？”  
“不信。”  
杨九郎放下水杯，把张云雷压在床上，轻轻地吻着他的嘴唇，比起刚才第一次的难耐和疯狂，此时的杨九郎有足够的耐心来慢慢的，温柔的面对自己的爱人。  
“九郎......我难受......想要......”  
“想要谁?”  
“要九郎......”  
“要什么?”杨九郎忍得也很辛苦。  
“要你......”  
“要我干什么？”  
“干......我......啊！”  
张云雷的尾音已经变了调，杨九郎猝不及防的深入让他难耐地仰起了头，修长的脖颈露了出来。  
“呃......”杨九郎一口咬在他的喉结上，身下人发出一声诱人的呻吟。  
“别急。”  
说完，杨九郎就开始有规律地运动起来，为了给张云雷一点惩罚，他不断的研磨着他体内最敏感的那一点，逼得他嘴里发出各种被撞得破碎的呻吟声。  
“翔子，慢，慢点......啊......”  
看着生理泪水从他的眼角滑落，杨九郎又有些不忍，吻去他的泪，动作却一点都没有慢下来，还又越来越深入的趋势，一下下撩拨着他的生殖腔口。  
“喵呜~”  
身下人突然发出一声猫叫，杨九郎的动作立马一顿。  
“怎么了，”张云雷抚摸着他的脸，“你不是就喜欢这个吗？会喵喵叫的羊?”  
“......”  
“喵呜~”  
“......你这个小妖精，这勾引人的本事都哪学来的。”说着一声低吼，又加快了身下的动作。  
“啊啊啊......嗯......啊！”  
“磊磊......”  
滚烫的液体浇在肠壁上，刺激得张云雷直接射了出来，杨九郎忘情地用牙咬破张云雷后颈上的腺体，信息素的味道在屋子里弥漫开来。  
“九郎?我......”  
“是我，”杨九郎一把抓住刚刚醒来的张云雷伸过来的手，“怎么着，我都标记你了，你还想拒绝我?”  
“不会，”张云雷反握住他的手，勾起那好看的嘴角，一双清亮的眼睛望着他，“这辈子，我都不会再拒绝你了。”


End file.
